cs16fandomcom-20200214-history
Counter-Strike 1.6 Beta
Counter-Strike 1.6 Beta Alfred 'a official Valve forum poster, posted on the steampowered.com community forums regarding their Counter-Strike 1.6 Beta. The post read as follows We have released a beta update for Counter-Strike 1.6. You can access the beta by going to the Settings dialog in Steam, go to the Account tab and hit the "Change ..." button under the Beta section. Then select the "Counter-Strike 1.6 Beta" from the list. This beta is addressing some regressions with the recent game patch. Note that you can ONLY test this beta by using a listen server, testing on normal dedicated servers will NOT work and will produce invalid test results. So make sure you ONLY test by connecting to listen servers (i.e servers made by the "New Game" button in the games UI). The changes for the beta are: * Fixed all sound related glitches with the Russian walk / silent running fix (including standing still sound, repeat sound, and always default sound) We are interested in details of situations where you still get inappropriate jump or step noises in the game with this beta. Note that silent/Russian walking was an exploit and has been fix. ------------------- Beta update: 04/27/09 The beta has been updated with the following changes: * full duck jumping doesn't make any sound as before * walk jumping DOES still make a sound, but it's 65% quieter than a normal one. * movement penalty now happens after 2 or more successive incomplete duck movements, not the first. * the unduck penalty does not get applied after you've jumped - this caused the jumping penalty to be reduced. The reason 'walk jumping' still makes a sound is because there is no concrete way to determine if the user was actually walking for real, and not just pressing walk long enough for the sound to not play. The purpose of this sound at all, is to eliminate silent pogo bouncing. You may not go full speed when you do it, but if you time your jumps correctly you can pogo around the level silently at a slightly reduced speed, while this may not be critical, it's still something that shouldn't be happening, and was actually a side efect (bug) of another fix from years ago - the penalty for bouncing around. ------------------- Beta update: 05/04/09 - Rate limit fullupdate and some other commands to prevent command spamming - Fix status icons (buy zone, bomb zone, etc) disappearing when starting a recording, or issuing a fullupdate - Don't allow aliasing of existing cvar names - changed the behavior of the silent walk exploit; rapidly crouching/uncrouching(releasing before you’ve actually crouched) 2 times in a row, in a very shorttime will result in a delay before crouching again, but it will not slow you down. - potential fix for all “flashbugs” plus issues where any grenade dropped into certain locations would either choke the server, or crash it ''Note '''To get this beta you will need to opt out and then back into the Counter-Strike 1.6 beta using the settings dialog. If you do NOT dothis you will not get the full beta update. Links Offical Post by: Alfred - CLICK HERE